Ranma 22
by Pleeai
Summary: Nodoka doesn't fully entrust her son to Genma, so a deal is struck. One year with her, One with Genma, and then one year as a family. Then the engagement is brought up.


Ranma simply stared at his father, his entire face entirely void of any and all emotion as he gently set his cup down.   
  
"A fiancee."  
  
Genma nodded nervously and glanced toward the door, "Yes, son. It's all been arranged since before you were born. My good frend, Soun Tendo, and I decided that if we ever had children, they would wed and combine the schools."  
  
"And everyone is alright with this?"  
  
"Yes, I've already called Tendo, and he is expecting us for dinner tonight."  
  
Ranma glanced down into his tea, silent and thoughtful for a long moment. As usual, his father could not read Ranma's face. After a long pause, Ranma looked up and nodded once.  
  
"I suppose it is a matter of family honor. I will go prepare myself for this evening."  
  
Genma watched his son rise gracefully, lightly plucking his katana from the table before leaving the room. He'd feared this day would not go well, but all was moving smoothly. The boy had barely questioned his wisdom, whereas normally he would delicately and politely find ways to flaunt any and all flaws in Genma's logic.  
  
Reminded the man of his wife.  
  
"Did you tell Ranma of this foolish agreement of yours?"  
  
Genma flinched but brought out a bright smile as he turned to face his wife as she closed the door. "Oh, of course Nodoka. He took it like a man, a true martial artist. He is preparing as we speak for his meating this evening with his new fiancee."  
  
She nodded, "Of course. My son is the epitome of manly honor."  
  
She sat delicatly beside him and poured herself some tea. Genma mentally sighed, preparing himself for this evening.  
  
***  
  
"Is he older than me?"  
  
"Is his family rich?"  
  
"what do you mean 'fiance?'"  
  
Soun chuckled and gestured proudly toward the phone in the hall, "He's the son of a very dear friend of mine. We made the arrangements just before Kasumi was born, and Genma will be bringing his family over this evening for dinner."  
  
Kasumi brought a hand to her face and stood, "Oh, my. I better see what I can do about dinner then."  
  
Soun nodded gleefully and continued, "Ranma has been training extensively for his entire life. In fact, he just returned from a training trip with his father in China."  
  
"Ooooh." 'Trip to China' to Nabiki translated as 'Barrels of money'.  
  
"Big deal."   
  
"I'd like you three to be on your best behaviour this evening, and wear your best kimonos. Genma's wife is, er, strict when it comes to manners and ettiqute."  
  
Akane mumbled, grumbled, and moaned, but she obediently went upstairs to change when her sisters did. She'd ranted and raved, but to no avail. Her father was very stern. One of the girls would marry this Ranma guy, even though nobody knew how old he was or anything.  
  
Not that it mattered to Akane, he was probably as (at the risk of sounding like Kuno) boorish as every other boy she'd ever met. She straightened the bow in her hair one last time before sighing and making her way back downstairs. At least there was only a one in three chance Akane would be chosen.   
  
If he was a lot older, Kasumi would be the best choice. If he was rich and/or handsome, Nabiki wouldn't care a bit about exploi--er, marrying him. She only had to worry if he was ugly, gay, or a freak. Feeling sufficiently cheered by these musings to make a public appearance, she had just reached the bottom step when there was a noise outside.  
  
A bright flash streaking past was the only thing Akane caught of her father and Nabiki as they raced to the door. She heard a soft, 'Oh my!' from the kitchen, followed briefly by more frenzied sounds of cooking.  
  
Akane sighed and followed, more sedately, after her father and sister. She had just reached the door in time to see her father retreating quickly from a woman and her pet panda.  
  
Odd, that, Akane thought.   
  
The boy on the panda's other side frowned and prodded the animal with the sheath of his katana, "Father, step back. You're frightening the . . ." he glanced at Soun, then quickly away, "women."  
  
The woman, dressed impecably in a beautiful kimono, a sword in her hand as well, smiled proudly at the boy before glaring at the sulking panda.  
  
Odd, that, too.  
  
The boy stepped forward and held out his hand (the one without a deadly blade) in a consoling way.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Ranma Soatome, and this--"  
  
The rest of the introductions was cut dramatically short as the pigtailed boy was engulfed in a patented Soun hug. The woman raised one eyebrow slightly, but said nothing as she waited for her son to pull himself from the man's embrace.  
  
"How I've waited for this day! My boy, you've made an old man happy."  
  
Ranma blinked, "Er, yes. So . . . oh. And this is my mother, Nodoka Soatome," she bowed, "And the, er, panda . . . though he doesn't look it, is my father, Genma Soatome."  
  
The panda bowed and Akane had the urge to applaud the animal for its trick. She refrained, but barely.  
  
"Yes, of course, I know Nodoka." He smiled at the woman, "Er, this surely cannot be Genma . . ."  
  
The panda nodded vigorously and held up a wooden sign that read, "That it is, old friend."  
  
This time, Akane did applaud. At least, until her father fainted. She reached out to catch him, quite used to doing so, but Ranma beat her to it. Suddenly he was several steps forward and carefully holding Soun up while studying the man with evident concern. He glanced back at his mother questioningly, but she waved a hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma. Soun has always been . . . excitable. He'll wake shortly. Girls?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Soatome?"  
  
Akane frowned at her sister, the kiss up.  
  
"Where should we lie him down?"  
  
Very shortly, Soun was comfortably lying down in his room. As Nodoka had predicted, a few minutes later he began to stir. It was obvious to Akane that Nabiki wanted to question Ranma thoroughly, but his mother's presence seemed to be holding the girl at bay for the moment.  
  
"Ah, Soun. Good, you're waking already. Perhaps now we could continue the introductions?" She looked pointedly at the three girls sitting in a line to his right, the Soatomes in a line to his left.  
  
He sat quickly and gestured to each of his girls in turn as he announced, "Kasumi, my eldest, is 19. Nabiki is 17, and Akane, my baby, is 16."  
  
Nodoka studied each girl intently, seeming to take in far more than was possible in such a brief amount of time. Ranma seemed a blank slate as he nodded politely at each introduction. After Akane's hesitant nod, he turned to his mother.  
  
"Ah. Good. A pleasure, girls. Now, because of the introduction, perhaps I could help with dinner?"  
  
Kasumi smiled brightly, "Oh no, thank you, but everything's ready. Whenever everyone would like, I'm prepared to serve."  
  
The panda nodded briskly until the sheaths of two swords were driven into either of his kidneys. However, they were all shortly seated around the dinner table, Nodoka carefully setting two glasses in front of her.   
  
"Before we continue, I think it best I explain my husband. Since Ranma was a small child, the two of us have taken on his training. I would train him solely for one year, then my husband would take him, and then the three of us would remain at home for a year as a family, with the two of us taking turns each day to train our son. This past year was my husband's turn with Ranma's training and, against my better judgement, he took Ranma on a trip to China. While there, they visited a training ground known as Jusenkyo."  
  
***  
  
"Come on, boy!"  
  
Ranma frowned at his father's impatience, watching the man leap onto one of the bamboo poles sticking out of what was one of countless small pools. He carefully dropped his pack, preparing to jump himself while pulling out his sword. He would keep it sheathed, and probably wouldn't use it much, but he secretly got great enjoyment out of the disapproving looks his father gave him whenever he did use the blade.  
  
He landed on his own pole and turned to give his father a nod. Like lightening the two men were at each other. As he'd expected, Ranma did not need the blade at his waist. They landed, Ranma slightly before his father. Spinning on his pole, he drew the blade and sliced cleanly through his father's pole.  
  
Just as the guide at their feet began yelling something about curses and falling.  
  
Genma had been preparing to lecture his son on using the blade in a sparring session as he leapt clear, but the shouting below him distracted him sufficiently that, when the pole began to fall, so did he. Dreading the pompous looks his son would be wearing for the next few days, Genma sighed and allowed the inevitable fall.  
  
Ranma sheathed his katana and turned to the man on the ground.   
  
"OH, so tragic! He fall in Spring Drowned Panda! Very tragic tale of panda--"   
  
Ranma was trying to puzzle out the ecclectic and accented sentence when suddenly a giant panda leapt out of nowhere, dripping and snarling as it thrust a viciously clawed paw at Ranma.  
  
He immediately feared for the poor man on the ground. Clearly a nonfighter, the man wouldn't stand a chance against a wild beast. Jumping off of his pole in a twisting flip over the panda's own trajectory, Ranma landed directly in front of the guide. Taking a defensive stance, he once more drew his blade.  
  
The panda landed lightly on the pole Ranma had just vacated and turned, puzzled to study Ranma. Slowly it raised a paw to its face before jerking its eyes once more to Ranma's own confused gaze.  
  
  
  
***  
  
To punctuate the story, told alternately by Ranma and his mother, Nodoka took one of the glasses and poured its steaming contents over the panda's head. Carefully leaving half of the water in the glass, she waited patiently for the Tendos to move past their shock as the large animal became a middle aged man in a worn but clean gi. He righted his glasses and turned a bright smile to Soun.  
  
"Tendo! A great pleasure to see you again! Your daughters are lovely."  
  
Akane stared openly, not quite sure how she could not believe what she had just witnessed, but wishing very much for some excuse to disbelieve it.  
  
"My husband is cursed to change into a panda with cold water."  
  
She demonstrated with the second glass, politely ignoring the gasps of the Tendos when the panda once more appeared.  
  
"Only hot water returns him to his natural state."  
  
The remaining half of the first glass did indeed bring back the man in the gi. Nodoka seemed slighlty embarrased and very put out by her husband's condition, though he chuckled in the way of someone trying to make light of their own situation. Akane stared at each member of the Soatome family in turn, wondering what kami her family had angered to bring these lunatics into their lives.   
  
Genma, the patriarch, was clearly not the leader. His son and wife were quite obviously leading him through life, though he seemed intent upon ignoring that fact. The fact that he evidently did posess some magical curse was the only thing that made his situation all that peculiar. There were countless men in the world who's lives were ruled by their wives and children. She was fairly certain that she was in shock, since that was the only reason she could come up with for why she was taking his panda side so calmly.  
  
Nodoka, the mother and ringleader, seemed fairly normal in contrast to her husband. She was giving the ridiculous man looks of disgust as she clearly pondered how she'd gotten into the situation. The looks were thinly veiled beneath a glaze of polite indifference as she glanced occasionally at her son, only then seeming to calm and settle into a haze of pride.  
  
Her son. Akane frowned.  
  
Ranma was as handsome as they came. His black hair was shiny, long, and healthier than most girls could claim. His face was almost pretty, but rugged and rogueish at the same time. His jaw was cocked back in an air of confidence so thick that Akane could feel it even now from across the table. He was dressed in loose black pants, and a crisp white chinese styled shirt with simple wooden closures as he sat beside his mother. When he looked to her or spoke with her, his jaw always dipped down slightly, as if continuously deferring to her.  
  
He stilled, and looked suddenly into Akane's eyes. He didn't scan her up and down, as most boys would, taking in her 'assets'. Instead he smiled slightly, a simple, polite acknowledgement of her notice. Not a warm, friendly thing, though not necesarily unfriendly or cold. Simply saying, I note your attention, I am no threat to you.  
  
She sneered and looked to her father as he finally wiped his tears away.  
  
"Genma, my dear friend! Such a tragedy, to be sure."  
  
The man laughed and slapped his thigh, "No, Tendo, I cope. After all, the life of a true martial artist . . ."  
  
"Is frought with peril. I know it well, old friend. But come, the reason for your visit has yet to be broached."  
  
Nodoka seemed to still utterly for a moment, apparently as close to a wince as the woman would allow herself. "Yes, Mr. Tendo. My husband has informed me only recently of the pact the two of you made twenty years ago. Tell me, what are your thoughts on this?"  
  
It was obvious to all but three in the room that Nodoka Soatome did not much relish the situation. Kasumi was ever oblivious, Genma evidently had great interest in his tea suddenly, and Soun was only to happy with the idea of marrying one of his daughters off to the son of his dearest friend.  
  
"I'm as escatic as I was the day we made the pact, of course! Why, the two schools can only strengthen with the bond."  
  
"Ah," the woman's eyes glinted for a moment, and Nabiki shuddered slightly, "So your reason behind this is purely for the sake of the schools?"  
  
"Of course! Why, combining their strengths and weeding out the weaknesses has always been our goals."  
  
She smiled sweetly at her husband's friend, "So, perhaps we should first compare the two schools and make sure that such a bond will truly be the wisest course of action."  
  
Soun blinked for a moment, then suddenly seemed a trifle nervous as he asked, "And, how do you propose we do this?"  
  
Nodoka waved a hand at the three girls, "Why, whichever of your daughters is deemed the most talented martial artist would be the only one we should consider, of course, as a possible bride for my Ranma. We shall decide which girl this would be, and let the two spar. Afterwards, we can all discuss whether such a match is still desirable. As it is only up in the air for the benefit of the schools, if the match would have adverse affects on either school, I believe an honorable break of the deal would be the wisest course. Of course, if it is decided that there would be benefits, the match will proceed."  
  
Ranma glanced briefly at his mother, then turned his blank eyes down to the table, apparently deep in thought. Soun seemed to be pondering something himself but, when he could see no way of politely shooting down Nodoka's idea, he agreed.  
  
"Akane, of course, is the only of my girls that has ever seriously pursued the Art. Akane, dear, why don't you go change?"  
  
"What?! Why do I--"  
  
"Don't worry, dear." Nodoka smiled, "It's only a little match."  
  
Akane looked into the woman's face and realized that, if Nodoka had anything to say about it, the engagement would not last the day. She was maneuvering the two families so well that surely, no matter the outcome of the match, Akane wouldn't have to marry anyone. Besides, Akane was certain no momma's boy would beat her.  
  
"Fine. I'll be right back."  
  
***  
  
He wasn't quite sure what his mother was trying. The way he understood it, there was no honorable way out of the match. It didn't really matter to him either way, he didn't have anyone else in mind for a bride. A wife would only take away from his training. The only reason he would agree to this whole fiasco was that his future fiancee was a martial artist as well.  
  
He silently sat there while everyone silently finished their meal and waited for Akane to change. The entire time he was trying to figure out what his mother was up to, but was still oblivious when Akane returned. The entire group packed up and made their way out to the dojo.  
  
When Akane began stretching and warming up, he belatedly did so as well. He didn't really feel he needed to, but it would be rude to appear as if he was not taking this challenge seriously. And one is never rude to a lady.  
  
He continued for a few heartbeats after Akane stopped her warm-up, and the two faced off. Nodoka nodded once, and Akane attacked. Her first punch was blocked, the second dodged, and the kick grabbed. She was on the floor.  
  
'What?' she asked herself. Climbing to her feet in confusion, she studied the boy. 'Ok, let's try that again.'  
  
This time he hopped the leg sweep, dodged both punches, stepped back from the kick, and then he was behind her and she was in a choke hold. He held it only long enough to make it evident that he had won, then he immediately returned to his spot across from her once more.  
  
This time she took a defensive stance, and waited. Then she was on the floor again, and he was holding a hand out to help her up.  
  
She smacked the hand away and jumped to her feet. How was he doing this? Surely he wasn't that good. She was the best in her school! In Nerima, maybe!  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she waited, throwing a single punch only when she was sure of the opening. When she found herself once more being restrained, she growled and lashed out with a leg. He released her and jumped back, a strange look crossing his face as he seemed to only now notice her. He came in then, and this time she did manage to block two blows before a punch rocketed her backwards. She rolled with it, and came up on her feet to leap at him with a flying kick. He stepped aside and sent a fist into her back.  
  
She didn't quite roll with this one, ending in a heap instead. This time, she didn't stand right back up. Ranma waited a moment, acknowledging her previous wish to get up on her own, but when she merely sat for a moment with a vaguely dazed expression, he was quickly at her side. She gave him a suspicious look before smiling slightly and letting him help her to her feet.  
  
She'd barely settled her weight on her own feet when Nodoka spoke up.  
  
"Tsk, I'm afraid my son appears to outclass your daughter, Tendo." She turned to Ranma, "What do you think, Ranma? I see very little you could learn from this girl."  
  
Ranma looked down at the fuming girl he was supporting. She pulled roughly away from him and looked away, glaring at the wall. He glanced around the dojo, taking in the neatly patched walls and shattered bricks lying in their own debris.  
  
"Akane is very blunt, rushing in and attacking with little planning. Even when she realized I was better, it only fueled her anger. It was only when she twisted her ankle that she did not immedieatly jump back to her feet to charge me again. She is slow, throwing everything she has into each blow, holding nothing back."  
  
He looked to his mother, "She has an intense desire to win, and will do anything to achieve her goals. Yet, she knows when to give in. The Tendos also have a true dojo, where we do not. I . . . can see where we might benefit from a joining of the schools."  
  
Nodoka stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes and exhaling. Soun leapt to his feet, rushing forward to wrap his youngest daughter in a rib shattering hug.  
  
"Hold on a sec! I'm not marrying that pompous jerk!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, son."  
  
"I know, mother."  
  
She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and shifted her katana in her hand before striking. He brought his own blade up into a solid block, and spun around with his own blow.  
  
"I did not expect you to be taken in so easily by a pretty face."  
  
She made a low slash followed by a downward blow. He jumped the first, stepped aside from the second, and countered.  
  
"I assure you mother, I was not. I spoke the truth. I feel the Soatome schools would benefit from a fresh perspective, and the Tendo girl does have the heart of a true martial artist, if not the skill."  
  
She blocked, then stepped back to sheath her sword, "Perhaps, my son. You will of course have to train your fiancee to bring her up to par. She can teach you little at this point, despite your words. I will allow this, if only because I value our family's honor." She turned and walked away, pausing in the doorway of the house to continue, "But I do not agree with your father's foolish actions."  
  
Ranma nodded, though his mother was already back in the house. He did not like the idea either. But, unlike his mother, he had not seen an honourable way out of the engagement. The girl was not all that bad, from what he'd seen of her so far. He could be married to her.   
  
He sheathed his own blade and followed after his mother.  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
No curse for Ranma. I know, I know, but hold up. This isn't just your normal, 'what if ranma wasn't cursed' fics. Let me get into it! Next time, Ranma transfers to Furinkan. This means Kuno, gasp! After that, the craziness really begins! 


End file.
